Night
by Nightglider-star
Summary: I know. Stupid title. But meh anyway. My version of what happened the last night Yoh spent at En. YxA


**Title:** Night

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Shaman King

**NG:** Ok so I TRIED to make it an all agnst fic. But I hate angst fics. Writing them anyway. So I wrote this. It gets angsty in the end so...READ AND REVIEW! And...I did try to make them in cgaracter and so far I THINK theyre pretty much in character...well..you be the judge. And...yeah, Yoh is a BIT OOC. Not too much. Just a fraction which can't be said actually since he did show a bit of his humour and well...I didn't expect Hao to challenge Ponchi on who's private part is bigger either so this is it! Yoh has a right to act that way in my fic if I want him to! And meh...he isn't THAT OOC...I hope. I don't THINK he is...but then...I don't know...he isn't. Really. This is the manga Yoh we're talking about people!...Anyway, on with the story. OH! And umm..I'm not sure how old Yoh Anna were the night before he was supposed to go to America. But if Hana was born then I suppose they were fifteen...since I doubt Anna could stay pragnant for two years...ANYWAY on with the story!

* * *

**Story:**

"Can I sleep with you tonight...?"

There. I had said them. _With. You. Tonight._ The three additional words that would throw me in a world of humiliation. The kind only Anna Kyouyama can get out from. In these times I love being me.

What was I THINKING?!

"Yes."

'WHAT?!' My eyes widened as my heart started beating faster. I felt like a mouse caught in a cage. Did he know that I was too out of my mind to be sensible?! We were fifteen years old! I had seen enough soap operas to KNOW this was wrong and...WRONG! So what if we were bound in an arranged marriage?! We were 15 year olds! We didn't had enough sense to know what we were dealing with yet! My fiance is such a perv.

The door slid opened before I could just walk away and pretend it never happened. Now I felt like a mouse staring straight into the cat's hungry eyes. Ok...so in this situation that...kinda sounded wrong. But how can I explain it more?!

I felt my face heating up as he took my hand and pulled me in. His hands were so firm yet soft...

...wait what am I THINKING?!

Yoh must have sensed I was tensed. How do I knew that? Simple. He squeased my hand and gave a low chuckle, looking at me in amusement. He knew I couldn't believe what he just said. He KNEW I knew I was out of my mind to even suggest such an idea. He KNEW I usually don't THINK before I speak in situations like these!!! Well...ok so I do think. All the time. I'm a very matter of fact no nonsense mature woman. I ALWAYS think. BUT THIS WAS DIFFERENT!

"Relax."

Relax? Relax?! We were mere 15 year old not even married yet about to spend a night with eachother and he wanted me to relax?!

"I'm not going to do anything we shouldn't do." he whispered, drawing me closer to him.

My heart was beating at the speed of 30 miles a second now. Ok...so that was exaggerating a bit too much. But it felt like it was beating that fast. My body felt rigid and stiff. I was frozen half in fear of what could happen and half in...what? This was YOH! Anna kyouyama never feared anything much less YOH!

Yoh gave me a look. A strange, nerve-wrecking look as though saying, Don't tell me you're nervous when you asked us to do this in the first place.

Brilliant. Now he was blaming me. I didn't even know what I was th-

Anna's thought stopped adruptly as Yoh wrapped his arms around her waist.

"I'm sorry I was late. But if you don't losen up, I'll carry you back to your room...and we can spend the night there." (Yes, this part. Lets just pretend it was part of his character. Coz..who knows. Maybe they decide to continue shaman king and Yoh proves he CAN think like that! He has proved himself unpredictable you know. And before I start blabbing too much again...on with the story:)

To say Yoh was enjoying Anna's condition. Would be an understatement. This was the first time he was in control. Sure he wasn't BOSSING her like she did. But it was something. Still he felt a bit weary. At the moment it didn't seem like Anna was thinking of slapping him and turning her words around, but God knows she could be. At any moment she could give him her legendary left.

Imediately, he felt Anna letting down her defences.

"Are you sure you want to be here tonight..?" he asked more seriously. Not that he didn't wanted her to be. Even though the mare thought of her usually led him to thinking painful training sessions. But still...

Anna's eyes snapped in to focus as she glared at Yoh, "Ofcourse I'm sure. I'm your fiance. I have a right to be here."

Yoh sweatdropped, "I guess..?"

"You dare forget it when you're in your shaman tournament, meeting prettier shamans I will personally get there and-"

"I'll miss you too." Yoh interrupted with a yawn, "Can we sleep now..? Or do you want to talk?"

Anna paused, pressing her lips firmly together. This may be the last night Yoh would spend in the En Inn. And he wanted to SLEEP?!

Yoh sighed mentally, "So..talk?"

Anna gave him a dark look.

Yoh smiled back as he sat down, waiting for her to sit beside him.

With a final glare and having nothing to say, Anna sat down.

Now to say Anna was feeling childish, would be an understatement. Anna was anything BUT childish. That was Yoh's job. SHE was the mature one. The responsible one. The-

Anna tensed as Yoh reached over her, turning off the lamp, "What are you-"

"Its late...and I need to get up early tomorrow." Yoh sighed, "I'm listening to whatever you have to say though."

Anna paused as Yoh slid down beside her, pulling the blankets over him and herself. She could feel his eyes boring on her, waiting for her to say something.

Anna sighed. He was leaving tomorrow. Leaving her. And he knew that he was leaving her. Knew he had to wake up early. Knew he should be already asleep. And here he was being patient just because SHE couldn't handle him going away. Well Kyouyama Anna was the mature one and she would STAY the more mature one!

Without another word, Anna slid down and pulled the blankets on top of her. There was a moment of silence as Anna continued to stare at the ceiling. Feeling far from sleepy. Yoh hadn't moved an inch beside her. So she supposed he might have fallen asleep already.

Slowly, a few tears started tickling the corner of her eyes. Anna sighed and rolled over to her side, forcing her mind to stop thinking nonsense and just go to sleep. But that was where the problem lied. She WASN'T thinking. She felt numb and uncomfortable at the same time. She had pushed Yoh beyond his limit for this event. And now she was acting impossible. To the extent of making YOH, the ever carefree naive childish guy to act mature and responsible. For HER. Just like he had once in the past. When he had killed the OhOni. But then he was _there_ there for her. Completely.

That night Yoh was just lying next to her. Just an arm reach away and all Anna could do was try to fight down the cold needles pinching her heart every few seconds. Trying to ignore the annoying ache in her jaw, head and chest and just accept the reality. It wasn't like Yoh was leaving forever. He would come back. He always came back. He promised...

An arm reached out around her waist, pulling her close as Anna started losing against her tears. To her horror, a sob escaped her lips as Yoh turned her around, hugging her tightly.

"I'm really sorry." he whispered as Anna burried her face against his neck, "I should have been back earlier."

Anna was too busy trying to control herself to answer. She was the future Shaman Queen. She was not supposed to be weak. Not enough to break down this easily especially. Yoh waited silently as Anna fought to regain control.

"I promise I'll be back." Yoh whispered again closing his eyes and burrying his face against Anna's hair, "I wont let you down."

Biting her lip, Anna managed to nod regaining her composure.

Yoh smiled as Anna finally stopped trembling before letting sleep engulf him.

Anna looked at the bear claw necklace around Yoh's neck for a few minutes. Yoh hadn't let her down yet. He would be back. One way or another.

Silently as the clock ticked by, Anna drifted off to sleep. Not noticing a small pink haired girl standing by the door half opened. Staring at the two with an unreadable expression.

Slowly two trails of tears started seeping down her eyes. Stepping back she closed the door. Concealing the two sleeping teens from view. She stood outside for a few minutes. Imagining that on the other side laid the young shaman. Alone. But at that moment, imagining wasn't enough.

She looked down at the charm she had wanted to put by his side secretly. Wanting him to find it in the morning. Surprised and delighted. And somehow KNOW she had placed it there. Her. Not Anna Kyouyama.

Her fist tightened on the wooden object. Who was she kidding...?

* * *

NG: Another YohAnna oneshot completed! Ofcourse I don't think THAT had happened. I might write one on what had actually happened. But I enjoyed writing this as well...however...the shaman fight lasted for a couple of months. And Anna didn't show any signs. Makes you wonder doesn't it..? Anna might hav enot felt the way I wrote in here. Things might have not been that carefree but maybe in the end they had just slept? Who knows...But meh. I hope you enjoyed it! 


End file.
